


How About Some of this Sugar?

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Police Officer John Laurens, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip and Theo have taken on the noble endeavor of baking ghost shaped cookies. It goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	How About Some of this Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. Baking but just making a mess

 

            “Alright, now we need a cup of sugar.”

            Philip kissed her cheek. “How about some of that sugar instead?” He asked smugly.

            “You are possibly the dorkiest person I’ve ever met.” Theo grinned and her cheeks heated up.

            “Well you’re dating a dork, so who’s laughing now?” Philip handed her a cup of sugar. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and moved his hands over hers.

            Theo rolled her eyes but smiled. “What are you doing now?” She asked as she tried to stir the batter.

            “Don’t girls have like a fantasy of baking with a guy?” Philip asked.

            “I think you’re thinking of _Ghost_ and that’s pottery, not cookie mix.” Theo informed him and wriggled out of his arms. “You’re making this take longer than it needs to.”         

            “Well I’m trying to bake and flirt so I can imagine it’ll take twice as long.”

            “Mhm, well at least you’re being honest.” Theo reached for the bag of flour and tried to open it.

            “Need your strong boyfriend to help?”

            “You are something else today, aren’t you?” Theo giggled and yelped as the bag of flour opened and a cloud of powder burst out.

            Philip couldn’t help but snort and begin to laugh.

            His girlfriend gave him a look and threw a bit of flour at him. “Don’t be rude.”

            He grinned and grabbed her by the waist. “Now we’re both ghosts, oooh spooky!”

            “Philip!” Theo squealed.

            “What’s the ruckus in here?” Eliza walked into the kitchen and couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, you two…”

            Philip and Theo laughed breathlessly. “Sorry, Mrs. Hamilton.” She said. “We’ll make sure to clean up the mess.”

            “Why don’t you two wash that off, I’ll finish the batter for you.” Eliza offered.           

            Theo and Philip left the kitchen to get cleaned up. Eliza shook her head and started to finish mixing up the ingredients.

            John came in first, just getting off work for the day. “Making something?” He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

            “Philip and Theo were. I’m just finishing it up for them. How was work?” Eliza smiled at him.

            “Alright, got a nasty bruise trying to chase this guy over a fence.” John said and lifted his shirt to show his wife the mark on his side.

            “Oh, John…” Eliza put down the mixer and went to inspect the bruise. “Did you fall?”

            “No, just caught the fence as I was going over it.” John winced as she touched it softly. “It’ll heal.”

            “Ask Alexander to put some arnica on it.” Eliza said. “You make me so nervous every day…” She sighed.

            “I know, you and Alexander never let me forget it.” John smiled.

            “Alexander never lets you forget what?” He walked in and reached to try some of the cookie batter.

            “Ah-ah, no.” Eliza batted his hand away. “This is the kids’, not yours.” She scolded.

            Alexander pouted and went to John.

            “Hm, poor baby.” John chuckled and stroked Alex’s hair. “Ow…not too hard.” He said as his husband hugged him.

            “What happened?” Alexander immediately went into panic as he assumed something was wrong with his police officer husband.

            “It’s just a bruise…”

            “What?” Alexander lifted John’s shirt and his anxiety got worse. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

            “No one, I just caught a fence.” John tried to assure him. “It’s alright, Alex.”

            “I’m suing…I swear to God the amount of injuries…”

            “Alexander, it’s my job.” He touched his cheek. “Shit happens.”

            “I wish you would just stick to more of the office work.” Eliza sighed and started to roll out the batter so Theo and Philip could use the cookie cutouts. They’d bought a few Halloween cut outs for the season. Eliza set them out, a ghost, a witch’s hat and a pumpkin.

            “That’s boring, Betsey, I would go crazy.” The veteran said. “Alexander knows what I mean. If he couldn’t argue in court or congress he’d go mad.”

            “True but he’s not putting himself in danger.” Eliza pointed out and went to wash her hands. “It’s dangerous, John, you’re getting too old for this.”

            John smiled. “I’m not old, Alexander is old.”

            Alexander made a face. “I’m not old.” He grumbled and rested his chin on John’s shoulder as his husband ran his fingers through his hair.

            “I’m sorry, but our son is almost a senior in high school, you’re old.”

            “Then we’re all old.”

            Eliza smiled at her boys. She walked over to kiss John then Alexander’s forehead. “Why don’t you go get arnica on that bruise, maybe ice too.” She said. “I’ll bring you both a cookie when they’re done.”

            Alexander nodded and took John’s hand. “Doctor Hamilton is in.” He said as they left.

            Theo and Philip returned. “Alright, flour free. Was that dad? Is he home?”

            Eliza nodded. “He got a bruise from work though so your father is taking care of him.” She said.

            “Thanks for doing this, Mrs. Hamilton.” Theo smiled as she saw the dough was all ready.

            “Of course, dear.” Eliza smiled. “Philip, make sure you clean up this mess when you’re done.” She kissed her son’s forehead.

            He grimaced and wiped her lipstick away. “Gross mom, Theo’s right there.” He muttered under his breath.

            Eliza just shook her head. “Let me know when they’re done. I have a cute Halloween plate that you can put them on.”

            “Alright, thanks mom.” Philip looked over at smiled at Theo. “Ready?” He picked up the ghost cookie cutter.

            “You’re on, Hamilton.” Theo picked up the pumpkin shaped one.


End file.
